


Badass Cas

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first hunt with Cas as a human, Sam, Dean, and Cas have a little celebratory dinner at a local diner. Though the dinner doesn't go as planned, the activities Dean and Cas have planned afterwards do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Cas

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this fanfiction was a product of a prompt sent to me on tumblr by [thinkdouble-pink](http://thinkdouble-pink.tumblr.com): _"Hey so I have a fic idea (it's inspired by something that happened to me with one little detail taken from another fic I've read). Sam, Dean, and a newly human cas go on a hunt. After defeating the monster. They go to a diner to celebrate where Dean insist that cas get the double bacon cheeseburger. They start to eat but cas starts to choke and the Heimlich maneuver doesn't work so Dean is forced to do CPR. Cas is okay and they go back to their motel where sexy time ensures... And Sam is forced to bring out his noise canceling headphones (Oh and top Dean again please!)"_ So, with that I hope that I did it justice and I hope that all of you guys like it!!

It was Sam, Dean, and Cas’ first hunt that involved Cas as a human. Dean was naturally a little worried since him and Cas had been dating for about a month and Cas had been proven to be quite clumsy without his grace on board. Still, Cas exceeded Dean’s expectations and was the one to shoot the werewolf before it shredded Sam. And, alright, Dean had to admit that Cas looked kinda sexy holding a gun, his chest rising and falling quicker than usual, his hair ruffled and his eyes wide. Dean smirked once the hunt was over, walking up to Cas and wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing him heatedly. Cas made a little noise of surprise into the kiss and Dean only moaned softly back.

“Alright, Sam is in the room, right here, right over here, hello,” Sam interrupted, causing Cas and Dean to break apart.

“Sorry, Sam!” Cas called out because Cas was always courteous when it came to Sam. Dean wasn’t as much.

“Sam, shut up!” Dean called back, and Sam just threw his arms up in the air, turning his back on the two. Dean turned back to Cas with a little grin, brushing his cheek with Cas’ and nipping at his earlobe. “First, we are going out to a nice diner and we are getting some nice food to celebrate the fact that you are a badass, and then we are going back to the motel where I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’re gonna feel it for days,” Dean murmured, his voice rough. Cas opened his mouth, but no words came out, and Dean smiled, kissing him once more on the lips. “But we have to get rid of these bodies first and foremost,” Dean grumbled, stepping away from Cas whose face had turned red. Cas just blinked for a second before his mind started working again.

“Bodies, right,” Cas muttered, following Dean who was already helping Sam move one.

\---

Soon enough, the three found themselves at a fairly nice diner that wasn’t far from their motel. Both Dean and Cas were fairly eager to get back to the motel, however, they were also starving since taking down a group of werewolves really does kickstart your appetite. So, Dean encouraged Castiel to get a double bacon cheeseburger and Castiel wasn’t going to debate that because one thing that he had learned after becoming human was that he had a fairly big appetite, one almost as big as Dean’s.

Everything was going great and the food was delicious and Cas was about to say something but he still had a little food in his mouth and that’s when things went not so great. Cas started choking, at first just a little, but then a lot, and there wasn’t enough air going to his lungs so Dean finally had to push Cas out of the booth and get behind him, wrapping his arms around him and giving a few kind of jolts right below the ribcage until Cas finally coughed it up with a gasp of air.

Dean came around to face him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Hey, hey, you good?” Dean asked, and Castiel nodded. Dean sighed. “Christ, Cas, don’t scare me like that,” Dean murmured, pulling Cas in for a hug. Cass sighed into Dean’s shoulder.

“Does this normally happen with humans?” Cas inquired and Dean snorted, pulling away from the hug.

“Only with the clumsy ones,” he told Cas who tilted his chin up a bit.

“I’m not clumsy,” he stated, and Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve fallen down two flights of stairs in the past month,” Dean informed Cas as if Cas didn’t already know. Cas pursed his lips.

“That means nothing,” Cas replied, and Dean patted him on the shoulder before sliding back into the booth.

“Keep telling yourself that, Cas,” Dean said, and Cas just rolled his eyes, sliding back into the booth with Dean.

\---

The three managed to finish their food with no one choking, so that was a win for all of them. They also managed to get back to the motel safely which was great for Cas and Dean who hightailed it to their room, slamming the door shut. And, Sam knew exactly what that meant and he was cursing the motel that had said the only available rooms were next to each other. Sam knew by now that Cas and Dean were loud. Really loud. So, in cases like this where his room was next to theirs separated by only flimsy, thin walls, noise cancelling headphones were a must. So, Sam was quite thankful that he had those in his bag because he had a feeling that Cas and Dean were going to be even louder than usual tonight.

Once the door slammed shut to Dean and Cas’ motel room, Dean wrapped Cas up in his arms and slammed him up against the back of the door. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ and Cas immediately parted his lips to let Dean’s tongue in. He sighed at the feeling, letting Dean lick into his mouth, curling his tongue and teasing Cas enough to rile him up, to get him just the way that Dean liked.

Cas moaned into the kiss, giving Dean just as much as Dean was giving him. He wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist and slid one up his back, feeling the heat of his skin through Dean’s t-shirt. Dean pulled away from the kiss to nip at Cas’ lower lip, and Cas grinned, grinding his hips up into Dean's. Dean moaned at the friction and dove back in for another kiss that was growing sloppy and furious.

Cas kept grinding his hips into Dean's, and both of them could feel the other’s cock hardening through their jeans and boxers. Dean finally pulled away from the kiss to kiss down Cas’ neck, sucking blatant bruises that would show the next day and Cas would smile fondly at.

“Wanna fuck you against the wall,” Dean murmured into Cas’ bared neck. Cas let out a soft groan.

“I'm not opposed to that,” Castiel muttered back. Dean grinned, kissing back up Cas’ neck and giving him one last slow, deep kiss, nipping once more at his lip before pulling away.

“You get naked, I’ll get lube,” Dean murmured before pulling away, tossing off his shirt as he walked across the room to rummage in his bag. Castiel was fairly quick, he slipped off his shoes and socks, tugged off his shirt and kicked his boxers and jeans aside. Being with Dean for a month had taught him to undress fairly quickly in situations like this one. He also learned that Dean did the same because by the time Dean was walking across the room he was already naked.

Cas licked his lips at the sight as Dean came up to him, pressing their bodies together as he kissed Cas again, setting the lube down on the little table that was next to him. Dean pulled away from the kiss to lean down, grasping the back of Cas’ thighs. “Jump,” Dean said simply and Cas followed orders, wiggling around a little bit as he wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist, his arms slung over Dean’s shoulders.

They had done this before so they were fairly well acclimated to the whole defying gravity thing. Dean fumbled with the lube and drizzled some onto a few fingers. He set the lube back down and brought his forefinger to Cas’ entrance, slipping it in with ease as Cas let out a little sigh.

Cas leaned his head forwards, nuzzling his head into Dean’s and capturing Dean’s lips in his. Cas brought his hand up to cup one side of Dean’s face as he felt Dean’s finger thrust in and out of him, opening him up. He stroked his thumb over Dean’s cheek, letting out soft noises into the kiss as he waited for a second finger to slip in which it soon did. Castiel moaned softly at the feeling, wiggling around a bit more just to feel the friction against his cock that was pressed between his stomach and Dean’s.

Dean soon hit what he had been looking for and Cas had been waiting for and Cas groaned into the kiss, pulling away to rest his head against the wall, baring his neck for Dean who immediately began sucking more bruises into the skin. “Fuck,” Cas muttered, and Dean grinned against Cas’ skin.

“Good?” Dean asked as he massaged over that little bundle of nerves that had Cas’ breath catching in the back of his throat.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Castiel breathed back, causing Dean to laugh a little.

“Since when did you become so sassy?” Dean hummed as he slipped in a third finger. Cas smirked a little, opening his eyes to look at Dean.

“I learned from the best,” Castiel said, making Dean smile a little before he went back to kissing and nipping the skin of Cas’ neck.

Finally, when Cas was stretched enough, Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube, pouring a little on his cock before setting it back on the table. He positioned himself against Cas and looked up at him. “Ready?” he inquired, and Castiel nodded eagerly. Dean slowly slid in with a groan, Cas letting loose a soft moan until he was flush against Dean.

“Fuck, Dean,” Castiel panted, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the wall once more. Dean rested his head against Cas’ shoulder, taking a few deep breaths before giving the first thrust. Cas’ breath caught again as Dean gave a few more thrusts, each one harsher, each one coming in quicker succession. Soon enough, Dean was fucking into Cas hard and fast, Cas moaning quite loudly in response. Dean gripped Cas’ thighs tightly as he did so, likely leaving fingerprint shaped bruises for the next few days.

“Fuck, just like that, Dean,” Cas moaned, sliding one hand up to run through Dean’s hair. Cas ground his hips down into Dean’s, his cock rubbing up against Dean’s stomach sending sparks through Castiel at the touch. Castiel let out all these beautiful noises that Dean wanted to bottle up and keep forever. Little whines and sighs, hiccupping gasps and long moans. They were all so perfect, Dean could barely stand it. And he could feel Cas’ hand running through his hair, sometimes gripping tightly. He could also tell that Cas was rutting up against him, his hard and leaking cock trapped between their stomachs. Cas was making these sweet little, ‘unh, unh’s’ under his breath that were barely audible but Dean could catch them and he just ate them up.

“Oh, God, Dean, more, please, need more,” Castiel panted, his hips grinding desperately down onto Dean’s. Dean smiled a little sucking one long bruise by Cas’ collarbone. One thing that Dean learned when it came to having sex with Cas, or anything sexual for that matter, blowjobs, handjobs, rimming, whatever it may be, Cas could never get enough, he always wanted more. It wasn’t something that annoyed Dean, it didn’t aggravate him or anything, it kind of did the opposite really. Dean never minded giving Cas more, he never minded thrusting into him harder, faster, sucking him harder, slipping in another finger, it was all great in all honesty. Dean loved it actually. But he loved it even more when he got it just right. Like he just did.

“Yes!” Cas flat out screamed when Dean hit his prostate. “Dean, oh my God, there, right there, please,” Cas moaned loud enough for Sam to likely hear even with those noise cancelling headphones. Dean grinned, gripping Cas even tighter as he thrusted in even harder, hitting that same spot every time. Cas gripped at Dean’s hair to the point of pain, but Dean didn’t really mind. Cas’ other hand was gripping Dean’s shoulder to the point of pain too, but once again, Dean didn’t have it in him to care. He was too caught up in not only Cas’ but his pleasure because boy was there a lot of it. Heat was rushing through Dean, electricity shooting through every nerve ending. He could already feel himself getting close and he could tell by the way Cas’ hips were moving in needy little circles that he was too. 

Cas had his head tipped back against the wall, his brow pulled together and his eyes closed, his lips parted. His moans were coming at shorter intervals, his hips moving faster. Just like Dean, he could tell that he was close. There was so much pleasure flooding him he could practically taste his orgasm.

“Dean, Dean, I’m so so close, please,” Castiel breathed out, chewing on his bottom lip.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean breathed back, pausing for a moment before giving it all he had, thrusting into Cas harder and faster. And with that, it didn’t take long until Cas was gasping,

“Dean!” Followed by a long groan as he arched off the wall, come shooting between his and Dean’s stomach. Cas slowly relaxed, breathing heavily, his legs wrapped even tighter around Dean’s waist. Dean groaned at the sight, the feeling of Castiel clenching around him. He dropped his head into the crook of Cas’ neck with a little groan as he gave a few more erratic thrusts before he was coming just as hard as Cas with a long, loud groan of Cas’ name.

Dean panted, letting his body come down from the high of his orgasm as he listened to Cas’ breathing. Dean grunted as he pulled Cas away from the wall and Cas immediately scrabbled for purchase, grappling for the backs of Dean’s shoulders. Dean brought him over to the bed and dropped him down on it, Dean collapsing next to him with another little grunt.

“We’re gonna get noise complaints,” Castiel breathed out after a moment’s silence. Dean laughed, looking over at him.

“From Sam?” Dean inquired, and Cas shook his head.

“Sam told me that he wears headphones to keep the noise out,” Castiel informed Dean who huffed a breath of laughter.

“That’s good to know,” Dean replied. “More importantly I’m gonna get leg cramps,” Dean said, rubbing a hand over his thigh.

“At least you didn’t get a leg cramp while you were fucking me,” Cas shrugged, and Dean laughed again.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t have been good,” Dean murmured. There was another pause before Dean reached out for Cas’ hand, interlacing their fingers. Cas glanced down at them and then at Dean who was smiling softly. “I love you,” Dean muttered quietly. Cas grinned. One thing that he had learned after having sex with Dean for awhile was that Dean was the biggest sap when it came to after sex ‘I love you’s’. Dean always denied it, but Cas knew that it was true. He squeezed Dean’s hand, looking him in the eye.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought!! Preferences, feedback, comments, anything is totally welcome :D [Here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) is my tumblr in case you guys want a prompt filled or if you just want someone to talk to!!! I hope that you guys liked this fic and I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3 Xoxo


End file.
